Eltanin Werilw Timedes
Eltanin Werilw Timedes is currently the ruler of Al-Kharid, having inherited the throne from his late father, Iskandar Timedes. He is young, but he has a strong will and does not let others push him around. Most believe he shall be as great as his grandfather, Ali Timedes, and the few that think differently believe he will be the death of the nation. Thankfully, many people have opted to help him during this time, such as General Maevelo and the Archon from Tharkus. As of now, he is trying to settle a dispute between two nations in the lower desert region. Overview Pre-Magia Caedo Eltanin was born just before the Guild of Talisman sprung up north of the Duel Arena. At an early age it was found he had some magical talent, perhaps spilled over from Iskandar's side of the family, and so the boy had to be kept under a close watch, lest the Guild or the Wardens try and do something about it. He was secreyly taught by the Sultan's advisor, Savraell, on how to control the magic and, although he was tempted, he did not show an interest in the dark ways as Savraell was. He was a quick learner, even at the age of five, and was taught more about diplomacy than anything else (for who knew how long until the Guild was destroyed?). In the future, the hard work would pay off when Eltanin became Sultan. Magia Caedo As the Resistance began to combat the Guild of Talisman, Al-Kharid was skeptical about it and generally kept out of the way. This turned out to be a wise decision, as a war began to spring up during the later years of the Resistance's battle. As the Guild of Talisman's headquarters was breached by the Resistance, Eltanin and his father looked on as the emerald green figure that rose up from the ocean was defeated by the Abomniation, a gigantic black orb that had a smiley face looking out. This display of power shocked them all, and Eltanin grew to a certain level of awe once he learned later that the Resistance had defeated such an enemy. Post-Magia Caedo and Apotheosis The next ten years went by in a flash for Eltanin. Approaching his teenage years, Eltanin became rebellious in some ways and longed to see the outside world. While kept in check by his servant, those feelings still swam to the surface sometimes. Many other things changed, as well, such as Eltanin's teachings. They were not just about diplomacy anymore; they were mostly on how to manage a kingdom. It was in the final years of Iskandar's life that he taught Eltanin how to use the Scepter of Akhmed, the symbol of office for the Sultan. It was believed to have magical powers, and only those within the Timedes family knew the rumors were true. In the last month of Wintumber, approaching the tenth anniversary of the Guild of Talisman's fall, Iskandar Timedes died in his sleep, leaving the throne for Eltanin. It was a rush of events, with Eltanin quickly ascending the throne and taking the Scepter of Akhmed. With his advisor, Savraell, disappearing, Eltanin was stressed to make decisions. This was helped a little by a beautiful messenger named Eurphides who wanted Al-Kharid to align with Tharkus. Thanks to her, Eltanin became more used to making decisions about the kingdom in a short amount of time. Too soon, Eltanin was dragged into a conflict to the south that continues today. Though King Arch and Pharoah Shai-Nefer Najib believe each other are enemies, Eltanin thinks that someone is manipulating the two into attacking one another... Only time shall tell. Personality Eltanin, like his father, has a good head upon his shoulders and he makes very rational decisions. He is rather charming and although he may not look it, he is cunning and decisive and will do the best for Al-Kharid. He thinks outside the box and has a way with women (or so he thinks).